


Revenge

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Murder, Random story, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Tony Thornhill had spent twenty years looking for Christian Jones, the person who murdered his parents. After years of searching he's finally tracked Christian to a rundown apartment in New York City. With his parents' murderer i his sighs, Tony plans to avenge the death of his parents. However, everything is not as it seems in Tony's quest to bring his parents murderer to justice.





	Revenge

Tony Thornhill was thinking about Christian Jones again. He could not help but think about how the last time her saw Christian was when the man was kneeling over his parents' bodies. Tony has spent years tracking the murderer down and now he finally knew where Christian was.

Tony walked over to the window and reflected on his industrial surroundings. He had always hated New York with its high, spilt skyscrapers and dark alleys. It was a place that encouraged lowlife scum like Christian with the tendency to feel they could get away with anything, even murder.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a sickening figure of Christian Jones.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a tight-fisted, vile, brandy drinker with brunette hair and a thick beard. His friends saw him as a vague, vivacious volcano about ready to explode. But that was not true, Tony knew. He was a bringer of justice. Once, he had even knocked a guy out cold after he caused a car accident that sent the kid in the back seat of the car to the hospital.

But not even a tight-fisted person such as Tony Thornhill, was prepared for what Christian had in store today.

Rain poured like cats and dogs, making Tony calm. Good. The weather would be a fitting backdrop to when he brought his parents' killer to justice. Tony grabbed a solid knife that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Tony stepped outside and Christian came closer, he could see the confused look on his parents' murderer's face.

"I am here because I want revenge," Tony bellowed, in a calm tone. He slammed his fist against Tony's chest, with the force of being enough to knock the murderer over. "I frigging hate you, Christian Jones. You murdered my parents back in Nevada. It's taken me years to find you and now that I have, I'm going to make you suffer."

Tony looked back, even more calm and still fingering the solid knife. Christian stared at the blade wide eyed, not knowing a thing the man was talking about. "I have no idea who you are, you bastard! My name's not Christian and I've never even been to Nevada! Leave before I call the...Ah!"

Christian cried out in pain as the knife was plunged into his chest. Tony Thornhill grinned as he plunged the knife into Christian's chest again and again. Laughter cut through the air, the same laughter which had been heard when Tony's parents were murdered over twenty years ago.

In the morning police would find the latest victim in an over twenty year investigation that all started with an old elderly couple brutally murdered by their own son in Nevada.

 


End file.
